Records
Users Records Leaderboard Game Records These are the overall Records in the game, achieved in any game mode. Biggest win: 'Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Biggest win without conceding a goal: ''Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Highest total amount of goals: ' '''Biggest win without Power Shot: ' '''Biggest win without dash: Ecuador - South Korea 45-1 (AlgeriaPES) Longest play time: Records with these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing as these Characters. South Korea: '64-1 (Portugalsoccer) '''Cameroon: ' 14-1 (AlgeriaPES) 'Nigeria:'35-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''USA: '''32-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Japan: 16-1 (AgeriaPES) Russia: ''' '''Argentina: '''32-2 (HongKongSoccer) '''Italy: Brazil: 17-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: ''' 33-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Spain: '''35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''France: 21-4 (Portugalsoccer) United Kingdom: ''' '''Mexico: '''23-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Netherlands: 31-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Cyborg: '12-0 (Deathsquad44) '''Kepler 22B: ' '''Turkey: 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) Portugal: 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) Devil: '''19-4 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Canada: 22-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Chile: 15-1 (AlgeriaPES) Poland: Asura: 43-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Egypt 20-1 (Plutosoccer) Valentine: Super Saiyan: 23-0 (AlgeriaPES) Ireland: '''27-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''China: '''38-0 (Leicstahood) '''Greece: 20-1 (FranceSwitzerland) New Zealand: '''23-2 (TheHSFan) '''Sweden:'' 40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''40-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Israel: '''40-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Australia:' 13-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Denmark: 18-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Luxembourg: '26-3 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Colombia: ''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Romania: 43-0 (AlgeriaPES) South Africa: Austria: 22-0 (AlgeriaPES) Thailand: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Saudi Arabia: '''45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Switzerland: '''33-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Belgium: 16-2 (AlgeriaPES) Pluto: 27-0 (AlgeriaPES) Croatia: 31-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) Uruguay: '''15-0 (Deathsquad44) '''Hungary: 16-0 (FranceSwitzerland) India: 23-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Hong Kong: 38-2 (HongKongSoccer) Ecuador: '''45-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Mon-K: '''26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Czech Republic: '''21-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Nepal: '''22-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Georgia: '''27-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Indonesia:'' 42-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Ukraine: '''41-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Serbia: '''43-0 (Alexmagas28) '''WatermelBot:' 37-1 (AlgeriaPES) PumpKill: 38-0 (Game is fun) Bulgaria: ' '''Finland: ' 37-0 (AlgeriaPES) Records against these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing against these Characters. '''South Korea: '''64-1 (Portugalsoccer) '''Cameroon: '''58-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Nigeria: 35-1 (AlgeriaPES) USA: '''20-0 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Japan: 43 - 0 (AlgeriaPES) Russia: 19-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Argentina:'' ''40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) & (AlgeriaPES) Italy: 28-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Brazil: 15-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: ''' 15-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Spain: 20-3 (FranceSwitzerland) France: '38-2 (HongKongSoccer) '''United Kindom ' 18-2 (AlgeriaPES) 'Mexico: '''37-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Netherlands:'29-0 (AlgeriaPES) 'Cyborg: ' 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) 'Kepler 22B: '''16-1 (Estonian Sheep) & (AlgeriaPES) '''Turkey: ''38-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Portugal: '33-1 (ACroPoL NEP. ) '''Devil: ''25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Canada: 17-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Chile: 14-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Poland: 37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Asura: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Egypt: 37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Valentine:'' ''37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Super Saiyan: '''17-2 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Ireland: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) China: '36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Greece: ' 25-3 (AlgeriaPES) '''New Zealand: '''31-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Sweden: '''22-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''19-0 (Leicstahood) '''Israel: '''37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Australia: '''22-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Denmark: Luxembourg: 19-1(ZERO 78) Colombia: '35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Romania: ''21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) South Africa: '''35-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Austria: '''11-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Thailand: 16-3 (FranceSwitzerland) Saudi Arabia: '''20-5 (Deathsquad44) '''Switzerland: '''21-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: '''14-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Belgium: 24-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Pluto: 13-1 (AlgeriaPES) Croatia: '26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Uruguay: ' 14-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Hungary: 14-1 (FranceSwitzerland) India:'' '' 37-0 (AlgeriaPES) Hong Kong: 20-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Ecuador: '''16-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Mon-K: '''16-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Czech Republic: '''16-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Nepal: '''26-3 (Plutosoccer) '''Georgia: 21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Indonesia: '10 - 0 (Leicstahood) '''Ukraine: '''15-2 (TheHSFan) '''Serbia: ' 36-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''WatermelBot: PumpKill: Bulgaria: Finland: ''' 10-0 (AlgeriaPES) Tournament Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Tournament. '''Most goals scored in the Tournament: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most goals scored in the Tournament without conceding a goal: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Tournaments Won: '''808 (Benboy14) Survival Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Survival. '''Highest Stage in Survival: '''374 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest Stage in Survival before conceding a goal: '''57 (SUB01) '''Highest Stage in Survival before using a power shot: '''70 (Benboy14) '''Highest Stage in Survival before kicking: Highest Stage in Survival before jumping: Highest Stage in Survival before dashing: League Records These are the Records in the Game Mode League. Most goals in the Amateur League: '''503 (HongKongSoccer) '''Most goals in the Minor League: '''401 (Leicstahood) '''Most goals in the Major League: 413 (Alexmagas28) Fewest amount of goals scored to still win the League: '''15 (SUB01) Head Cup Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Head Cup '''Most goals in the Head Cup group stage: 60 (Teh Sweggurboi) Most goals in the Head Cup: '''116 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest goal difference in Head Cup: '''106 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Head Cups Won: 875 (FranceSwitzerland) Multiplayer Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Multiplayer. Highest Score in Multiplayer: '''26-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Most amount of Multiplayer games won: '''492 (Teh Sweggurboi) ☠Death Mode☠ Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Death Mode. '''Best Match in Death Mode overall: Best Match in Stage 1: '12-1 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 2: '''7-0 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 3: '''9-4 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 4:'8-0 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 5:'10-2 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 6:'8-4 (PortugalSoccer) 'Best Match in Stage 7: '''9-1 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 8: '''10-2 (PortugalSoccer) '''Best Match in Stage 9: '''12-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 10: '''8-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 11: '''14-0 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 12: '''19.0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 13: '- '''Best Match in Stage 14: '''15-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 15: - Best Match in Stage 16: - Best Match in Stage 17: '''8-2 (Estonian Sheep) '''Best Match in Stage 18: '''35-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 19: - Best Match in Stage 20:'''37-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 21: - Best Match in Stage 22: - Best Match in Stage 23: 25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Best Match in Stage 24: - Best Match in Stage 25: '''- '''Best Match in Stage 26: - Best Match in Stage 27: '- '''Best Match in Stage 28: '- '''Best Match in Stage 29: - Best Match in Stage 30: - Most Death Modes Completed: 76 (User:Plutosoccer) Most Death Modes Completed with Different Characters: 19 (AlgeriaPES) Moat Goals Scored in a single Death Mode: Least Amount of Conceded Goals in a single Death Mode: 3 (User:Plutosoccer) Stages Completed before jumping: Stages Completed before dashing: Stages Completed before kicking: Stages Completed before using a power shot: Stages Completed before getting hurt: Stages Completed before getting hurt using Ukraine: Category:Important Pages